rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epizod 70
w gdzieś na dalekim zachodzie w obu Amerykach .Boreasz ze swymi bracmi bogami wiatrów z pozostałymi bogami co udało się uniknąć uwięźienia spod ręki Lucyfera Ameryka Południowa Notos Zefir:Bracie Boreaszu Boreasz:A nic tu może jesteśmy bezpieczni ale i tak wiem że ten Lucyfer i tak tu przybędzie Hefajstos:Ufffff .... ale to długa droga Etna:Hefajstosie nie narzęka dobra Amor:I co teraz tam zostali pzostali Boreaszu Ceresta:Nom bóstwa rzeczne i wszystkie nimfy Boreasz:O nic się nie martwcie Nike niedopuści to tego żeby Lucyfer czy Abzu zapoanowali nad światem Notos Zefir Amor Etna Hefajstos Ceresta:Czy mamy ciebie Boreaszu za słowo w tym czasie w Europie i Azji Mniejszej - Turcja Nikos z Argoną Kartagińską zostali złapani przez Gorgonainki Nikos:Czy wy Gorgonianki możecie wypuścić tylko Argonę Kartagińską proszę Argona Kartagińska:Nikosie jedna z Gorgonianek podchodzi do Nikosa Nikos:Tylko wypuście Argonę Kartagińską my musimy poszczymać Lucyfera i Abzu żeby zło nie zapanowało nad światem Sinope:Ja jestem Sinope i jestem Gorgonianką więc nie możemy was wypuśić Argona Kartagińska:Czemu Sinope:My jesteśmy kapłankami gorgony Meduzy ale jesteśmy wczęczne za pomoc bogom Kratosa i Zelosa Gorgonianki:Oni nas ocalili przed śmiercią z pod rąk Ateny i tych rycerzy Perseusza Nikos:Ja służę bogini Nike Wiktorii i chronie świat przed złem Argona Kartagińska:Gorgonianki Nikos mówi całkowitą prawde serio Nikos:I tak wiem że macie wielką uraze i gniew na boginię Atene i armii Perseusza ale ja do nich nie należe ja jestem wiernym i lojalnym wobiec bogini Nike Wiktorii czy tego chcecie czy nie Gorgonianki każda z Gorgonianek szepta jednej do drugiej co im teraz powiedzał Nikos Nikos:Wy Gorgonianki możecie żyć w tajemnicy przed całym tym światem Sinope:No czuś Elara Melissa:Sinope musimy za ufać im Sinope:Dobra idzcie i tu nigdy się nie pokazujcie nawet macie zapomieć że nas Gorgonianek i naszego Nikos:Dobrze rozumiałem Argona Kartagińska:Dzięki wam Gorgonianki Nikos ma większe szanse by ocalić świat i boginię Nike przed złem Gorgonianki:Dobra dobra idzcie stąd już ! Nikos i Argona Kartagińska zostali wypuszczeni przez Gorgonianki które zostały ocalone od braci bogini Nike i znów wyruszają by kolejne złe demony pokonać i ocalićświat przed Lucyferem i Abzu gdzieś przy granicy na Bliskim Wschodzie Fides:Nike Wiktorio już prawie jesteśmy na .. Melania:Fidesie już od razu idziemy w prost do Babilonu Fides:Aż do Babilonu ! tam gdzie jest Lucyfer ! Omen ! i Abzu ! Melania:Za mną już idą moi Wiktorianie Fides:No tak .......... ale to ryzykownie by już iść aż do Babilonu Melania:Muszę mojim obowiązkiem chronić wszystko przed złem więc stawie czoło Lucyferowi i Abzu Fides:Podziwiam odwage bogini Nike Wiktorii za to co robi dla świata Melania:Otusz to Fidesie ide w prosto pacze lwa i kłów wilków Fides:A może tak Melania:Nie ! kto obroni świat wszystko co istnieje którą stworzyli bóstwa wszechświata Fides:Chodzi o Protogenoi ? Melania:Czyli bóstwa stwórcze siły wszechświata z których od nich powstał świat Fides:Dobra ...... no to idziemy Melania:Dobrze ocale ten spaniały świat którym żyją wszyscy zwierzęta ludzie i my bogowie na Blsikim Wschodzie widać więże Babel którą buduje bóg Abzu by stała się ciemność Melania/Nike:''Ave Nike '' Melania wcielenie bogini Nike zniszczyła więże Babel która jednym jej ciosem runeła niczym domek z kart Fides:Wieża Babel została zniszczona a teraz do Babilonu tak Melania:Tak Melania rusza do Babilonu a tam Lucyfer wzywa swego ulubieńca Aarona czy już zgładził boginię Nike a z Grecji przybyli Christan i Clara którzy dołączyli do Nikosa i Argony Kartagińskiej Christan Clara:Hej jesteśmy już ! Argona Kartagińska:To świetnie teraz możemy ruszyć na Babilon na bliski wschód Nikos:Dobra ruszamy za Nike Christan:A Alexander ? Clara Argona Kartagińska:No co z nim Nikos:Alexander dołączy do nas by pokonać Lucyfera i Abzu bo my Wiktorianie ocalimy ten świat przed złem Argona Kartagińska Clara Christan:Owszem ! do Babilonu ! Wiktorianie ruszyli za Melanią wcieleniem bogini Nike do Babilonu by tam stawicz czoło Lucyferowi i Abzu , a to wszystko opserwują bóstwa stwórcze czyli Protogenoi - Gaja , Nyx ,Natura , Pontos , Ananke , Erebos i Eros